


Imposter! [Dream x Reader x Nightmare]

by wassup_everyone



Category: Undertale, Undertaleau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, XReader, ausanses, nosanscest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassup_everyone/pseuds/wassup_everyone
Summary: | 𝐃 𝐢 𝐬 𝐜 𝐥 𝐚 𝐢 𝐦 𝐞 𝐫 |This fanfic will contain:Mature LanguageGoreDeathSuggestive attitudeMention of war| 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐝𝐯𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐝 |----A little knowledge before you read.Your gender isn't specified, so if you're a boy, you can read this. If you're a they, you can read this. If you're a girl!-- You get the gist. I hope you enjoy my inclusiveness!You will be shipped with Dream and Nightmare, popular sanses from the Undertale (AU) community. And this multiverse therein is the original one, accompanied with the Swapverse.I guess I just always liked the idea of them both being in cahoots with each other.That's all I really have to say about the reading.I hope you all have a great day, night, or whatever! DFTBA! (Don't forget to be amazing!)|| Published on December 4th, 2020 ||
Relationships: DreamSans/Reader, NightmareSans/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations you radiant readers!
> 
> I appreciate you clicking on my fic and taking a chance at reading it!
> 
> Makes me happy that people are interested in my hard work and restless nights!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fanfic! And if you don't, feel free to inform me why!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts as long as they're respectful and not bashing anything, anyone, or me.

**_•[Your POV]•_ **

"Hello, miss! Or mister for that matter! What can I do for you today?"

You stared back at your reflection, with a big smile on your face. You had finally saved enough money to open a restaurant! Your dream had been fulfilled!

And you were ecstatic about it. Also, extremely nervous.

You were a social butterfly, but you had introverted tendencies. Greeting people occasionally was one of them. It seemed so simple for some, but to you, it could be nerve-racking.

"Ugh. What if I say something wrong by accident? Or my voice cracks or something! I may be in my twenties, but that can still happen!" You exclaimed frustratedly. Only for your reflection to look right back at you.

You sighed. You were being ridiculous! You can do anything with confidence! And you're a confident person!

"Hey, [Y/N]? You in there?"

You jumped at the sudden interruption, soon rolling your eyes.

"Y-Yes. I'm in here. Who else would be in here Cleo?" You questioned, giving a 'Really?' expression to the door.

"I don't know, air?" Cleo asked.

You shake your head, reaching out your hand to grab the doorknob.

The door opened to see your roommate, Cleo. They were an accountant, fully dressed up and ready to go to work.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to work. And don't be nervous about this restaurant! I've tried your cooking before, it's great!" They put a hand on your shoulder. "You got this [Y/N]!" They reassured you leaned into their touch, feeling comforted by their actions.

"Aheh. Thank you, Cleo. You really know how to make a person feel assured of themselves!" You chuckled, a bit flustered.

"Of course!" They looked at their watch. "Well, I gotta go, my shift starts at 7:25. I'll be calling you later [Y/N]!" Cleo playfully pointed at you.

"Alright! I'll be awaiting your call!" You replied, chuckling again.

Cleo giggled, shaking their head. "Bye [Y/N]."

You waved at them, soon hearing them go down the stairs and shut the door.

You loved your roommate, platonically of course. You loved them because of how nice they are and how they always tried to cheer you up when you were down. They really are a great friend.

You recalled when you two first met. It was at a library funny enough, you were looking for a cookbook, which you found unsuccessful. While looking for a said cookbook, you bumped into them. They dropped their book, which you recalled apologizing profusely for.

Something among the means of, "Oh my goodness. I am so, so, so, sorry mate! I really didn't mean to bump into you!"

You chuckled at the memory.

They obviously said it was fine, saying that they were just about to put the book away anyway.

You asked them about what book genre it was, and they said fantasy. You were intrigued as to why even though you don't really read.

You tended to be noisy. A trait passed down from your great grandmother. You shook your head at the many memories of you being nosy.

You still couldn't believe how your parents put up with you sometimes.

But back to the flashback.

You asked them why they were interested in reading fantasy. They responded as it was like an escape from the real world and all their responsibilities. How they could really get into books at times and completely waste a day just reading; they found it a pleasant experience.

You nodded at their answer, you saying you didn't even reading while nervously chuckling. Looking towards the floor with the front of your shoes touching. Like a stereotypical type of shy moment, a character goes through in a cartoon.

They laughed, calling you funny. Which you got a little flustered over.

"What's your name by the way?"

You remembered them asking.

That same day you both ended up exchanging phone numbers, after having another quiet conversation in a secluded area of the library.

You found them likable, sometimes even relating to what they had been through.

What a fond memory.

You came back to reality, realizing that you were somehow brushing your hair without you noticing. It both weirded out and intrigued you how you could just detach from the world at times.

'It's both a talent and a curse.' You remarked.

You took another look in the mirror, echoing the words of your friend.

"You got this [Y/N]!"

———

With your hand on the car door, you slammed it. Pulling out your keys, locking your car.

You walked up to the restaurant that had yet to be opened.

Your stomach and brain were arguing, the stomach releasing a plethora of butterflies out. While your brain was echoing Cleo's words.

It made you a mixture of nervous and sure of yourself with confidence.

'Nervidence?' You puzzled, raising one brow.

You slapped your cheeks with both hands, "No [Y/N]! We are not about to let those damned butterflies win alright? Make Cleo proud you wet potato chip!"

What a weird thing to insult yourself...

You stepped in front of the door, getting out your keys. Your hand was shaking, to an extent.

' _C'mon! You can do this!_ ' You reassured yourself again, taking in a deep breath.

You plunged your keys into the lock, turning right, and opening the restaurant door. You walked into the store, taking out your keys from the lock and quickly closing the door.

You walked through the tiny restaurant, it was cozy, painted a nice pastel purple and white.

You almost felt at home.

' _Wait. Home!_ ' You recalled.

You took out your phone.

_Calling:_ Mom

_Connecting_...

You put your phone up to your ear, tapping your foot waiting for her to answer.

"[Y/N]? Is that you on the phone there?" Your mom chuckled.

"Yep! It's me Mom! I just wanted to tell you and Dad that I have my own business now. I now own a restaurant!" You replied.

Your mom gasped on the other line, you could hear her calling for your father.

"Hey, Squirt! Heheheh. Heard you got a restaurant now." You dad chuckled, you could hear your mom giggling.

"Ugh. Dad... I thought told not to call me that!" You whined.

He chuckled. "Sorry Squirt. Old habits die hard."

"Well, I just wanted to call you both, telling you I finally got the restaurant." You changed the subject.

"We're so happy for you [Y/N]!" You heard your mom say.

"Yeah. Make sure you manage your money well Squirt. Don't make any crazy deals to any companies when you get famous." Your dad joked.

You airily chuckled, shaking your shoulders up and down. "Yeah, don't worry dad, I won't! I promise that!"

You heard your parents laugh, it made you smile.

"Well, we're not gonna hold you, sweetie. We just want you to know that we support you and that we wish you the best of luck with the restaurant."

"What your mom said Squirt."

"Thank you, guys. I'll make sure to talk to you later today, I promise that as well." You put your hand on your chest, making a _'thump'_ noise.

"Can't wait to hear from you Squirt."

"We'll be talking to you later sweetie. We love you!"

"I love you guys too, talk to y'all later."

You heard a _'click'_ from the other line.

You brought your phone up to your face, turning it off and setting it back in your pocket.

"Alright. Let's get this bad boy up and running!"

———

You had just cleaned every nook and cranny of this small restaurant, killed so many spiders... it amazed you.

And made you realize, bugs are the true dominant species on this planet...

You brushed off your apron, discarding your funny thought, and taking a look from all angles to admire your work.

You rushed over to the open and close sign, literally biting your nails, — not hard enough to break them though — as you turned the sign to show _'Open'_ to the public.

You felt accomplished.

Like you had just ran a marathon and won with perfect pacing, every step counted into this figurative win you had.

The only thing you could do at that moment was smile.

That smile cut short, with the intrusion of a large ' _BOOM!_ ' from across town.

Twisted curiosity and your inherited nosiness came and told you to get in your car and go and investigate what's going on. And then the other part was, ' _You're gonna piss your pants and look stupid, don't go._ '

Which made you know what it felt like to be a fraction.

Your twisted curiosity came over you and urged you to get in your car. But now for heroic reasons.

'What if someone needs help? I'm a good person! I wanna help people!' You reassured yourself.

You felt as if something was judging you in the back of your head, giving you a _'really?'_ look as you drove down the road.

You guessed it was the ' _You're gonna piss your pants._ ' thought, shaking its head at you. Like it's getting ready to tell you I told you so.

Up ahead you saw... _rubble_.. of a _bank_... Cleo's workplace?!

The realization hit like a ton of bricks.

You practically leaped out of your car.

"CLEO!" You called out as you raced to the rubble. Concerned for your friend you began panicking, trying to move the rubble out of the way in search of your friend.

You calmed down.

' _Maybe I just can't find them because they're fine! And they evaded the situation!_ ' You pondered. Hoping to goodness that you were correct.

You heard another loud _'BOOM'_ to your right.

Of course, you _had_ to race over to it.

You saw two people fighting, wait, make it four.

They were, skeletons?

'That's kinda weird mate.' You remarked. Look, you've seen monsters before, especially when they were released from the underground. But you've never seen skeletons! 

Or have you? And you just forgot...

You watched them fight. The screams of other monsters and humans echoing as the destruction of their fight continued.

You watched from behind the comfort of a building peaking your head out to watch their fight. They summoned these dog head like things that would shoot rays that could disintegrate anything, it amazed you. In a weird way.

Except for two skeletons, one had four tentacles on his back, that he used to penetrate his enemy that he was currently fighting. He also looked like he was made of tar and that sort of unsettled you. 

Then the skeleton he was fighting would summon arrows which he would use on the tentacle guy. They were very effective when they would hit the tar person, literally disfiguring him before he could regenerate back. Which also unsettled you.

One of the other skeletons seemed to use a giant paintbrush as his weapon of choice. Also summoning that dog head thing. It seemed to shoot out ink, or that ray. It made you want to laugh.

Then there was this other dude. He had errors all over his body, black bones, sorta like tentacle porn in the making over here. But without the tar. He would summon these string-like things, and seemed to hurl painter guy all over at times. And these strings came from his bright blue face markings. Which intrigued you.

Hell, all of them intrigued you.

That's when the one with the strings caught your eyes. You both had eye contact for 5 seconds, and he smiled at you.

Maliciously at that.

You knew it was time to dip the FUCK outa' there.

You certainly didn't want to be involved in this.

So you ran, fast.

_'With the quickness!'_ You remarked in your head, trying to meme the situation. And calm you down in some way.

That's when you tripped and fell.

You mentally screamed, knowing you were screwed. _ROYALLY SCREWED._

You heard a glitchy giggle. "DID УФЦ ΓHIИҜ I ЩФЦLD LΞΓ УФЦ ЯЦИ ДЩДУ, HЦMДИ?"  
( _Did you think I would let you run away, human?_ )

' _FUUUUCCCKKKK_ '

"DФИ'Γ ЩФЯЯУ, I ЩФИΓ БΞ HЦЯΓIИG УФЦ. БЦΓ УФЦ ЩILL HΞLP MΞ HЦЯΓ SФMΞФИΞ ΞLSΞ.." He continued, menacingly.  
( _Don't worry, I won't be hurting you. But you will help me hurt someone else.._ )

You wanted to object and tell him to fuck off, but you were so scared that you were unable to do anything.

"DФИ'Γ БΞ SФ SCДЯΞD. HΞHΞH.. IΓ'LL БΞ FЦИ."  
( _Don't be so scared. Heheh... It'll be fun._ )


	2. [Old Friends Reunited]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life.. is an endless hell.
> 
> A hell full of hate, destruction, and sadness.
> 
> Most people, common people, tend to live with that truth. 
> 
> But oh, you are very uncommon...
> 
> You channel that hate, destruction, and sadness into a drive to change everything for the better.
> 
> The drive to kick what hurt you in the face.
> 
> The drive to fix the world's wrongs.
> 
> The drive to let your AU's life not be in vain...
> 
> You have, PERSEVERANCE.
> 
> Maybe even too much of it...

**_•[Your POV]•_ **

His words made you freeze in.. not even in fear...

The word fear itself could _not_ have described what you felt at that moment.

You felt a tug on your chest.

Next thing you knew, you had his very own bright blue strings around your SOUL. You were still adjusting to the topic of types of souls people had and their traits.

You had always kinda wondered what your SOUL looked like.

It was purple, you remembered that meant perseverance. With two other colors circling your SOUL. Those colors being green and cyan. Meaning kindness and patience.

It was, truly astonishing to see.

Sad that that astonishment was cut short.

"IF УФЦ ЯЦИ FЯФM MΞ, I ЩILL MДҜΞ УФЦ SЦFFΞЯ.." He cooed, menacing undertones echoing in your head. Like when you scream into a canyon, except it kept echoing over and over.   
( _If you run from me, I will make you suffer.._ )

Your body stayed unmoving, trying to keep your cool. _'I am not about to cry in front of this creep!'_ You told yourself, glaring at the floor.

He grabbed you swiftly, startling you.

Then you felt the world change around you, fast. Too fast for comfort. It left you dizzy, but you soon regained your stance.

"IF УФЦ DФИΓ SЦЯЯΞИDΞЯ, ΓHIS HЦMДИ DIΞS." You heard bondage-kink-in-the-making say. 

( _If you don't surrender, this human dies._ )

You mentally snickered at the funny nickname.

"How dare you resort such a malicious way to win! Endangering an innocent human!" The paint skeleton said.

You admired his heroism. It made you smile.

"ЩΞLL IИҜ, УФЦ ҜИФЩ MΞ, I DФИΓ PLДУ БУ ΓHΞ ЯЦLΞS. ИФЩ, ЩHДΓ'LL IΓ БΞ? УФЦ SЦЯЯΞИDΞЯIИG, ФЯ ΓHIS HЦMДИ DУIИG?"  
He repeated, snapping his fingers.   
( _Well Ink, you know me, I don't play by the rules. Now, what'll it be? You surrendering, or this human dying?_ )

_'Ink's his name? Seems fitting.'_ You commented.

_'Wait. This bondage guy snapped his fingers? For what exactly?'_ You commented again. Confused as to why, but then you felt something behind you, staring at you.

You turned your head around, seeing that dog head thing, getting ready to blast you to the gates of heaven!

You slowly turned back around, _traumatized_. Wanting to scream so bad, wanting to let out the emotions you were feeling.

But you couldn't.

**"Well?"** The tentacle one said.

His voice was raspy and deep. It was a perfect voice for a villain such as him; that's the best way you could put it.

It also somewhat was familiar to you, you puzzled as to why. But you couldn't seem to find the answer.

You could hear the dog head thing getting ready to fire its beam. They weren't kidding!

You saw the other two skeletons looking at each other, conflicted expressions on each of their faces.

The bondage one— you stopped yourself, suddenly wanting to laugh.

These nicknames were killing you.

The _error_ one, was beginning to tap his foot. "ΓICҜ-ΓФCҜ, ΓICҜ-ΓФCҜ. ΓIMΞS ЯЦИИIИG ФЦΓ, PLЦS IM GΞΓΓIИG БФЯΞD FЯФM ЩДΓCHIИG УФЦ ΓЩФ _PФИDΞЯ_." He reminded, emphasizing on 'ponder'.  
_(Tick-tock, tick-tock. Times running out, plus I'm getting bored from watching you two_ _ponder_ _.)_

_"F-Fine. We surrender."_ The bow-and-arrow one put his hands up, his bow suddenly disappearing.

His voice sounded somewhat familiar to you. You couldn't recall why, it just _did_.

Ink, the one with all the paint, laid his paintbrush down. Also putting his hands up.

The tentacle skeleton chuckled airily, in a menacing way. **"Ahh. This is hilarious. Do you understand what it's like to feel belittled now? Brother?"** His smile got even wider as soon as he said 'brother'.

You guessed that his brother was the one with the bow-and-arrow, seeing as they were fighting each other and pretty evenly matched.

"Ayy _buddy_ , just because you were belittled, doesn't make it okay to do the same? Alright? That's just not nice of ya' to do."

You looked to your right, to see another skeleton. Who looks identical to the other four skeletons at the moment.

Speaking of the other four, the two fighting the bad ones holding you hostage were surprised at this interruption. While the two that were holding you hostage were just pissed off.

The newly introduced skeleton had a glowing yellow and blue eye, and four of those dog-head things behind him, getting ready to shoot. He had a soft blue jacket on with black gym shorts with a line going down the side.

Did he not see you?

Did he not understand that you could very much be caught in the crossfire?

What the _hell_ , was this dude trying to do?!

A sudden feeling of embrace touched you, not just touched you, but seemed to hug you?

You looked down to see that same skeleton, who you seemed to remember the voice of, move you out of the way of the blasters incoming.

And he severed the strings, somehow.

You heard a huge blast, then another one, coming from Ink and the other skeleton who you didn't know the name of.

A gush of air flew over the two of you, it hitting him harder. You admired his act of bravery and heroism; he was your shield for the time being.

He got up and off of you, bringing you to an alleyway. _"Are you okay?"_ He asked, looking at you seriously.

"Oh! Umm. I'm great! I guess.." You replied, honestly.

_"Sorry that you almost got caught in the crossfire. Also, you sound familiar, I just can't put my phalange on it. By the way, umm, what's your name? So I can stop referring to you as 'human'."_ He asked.

"Oh! My name is [Y/N], what's your name skeleton?" You said, playfully.

He gasped. _"[Y/N]? Is it really you?"_

You gave him a confused expression, raising one eyebrow.

_"Remember me? Dream. Remember when me and my brother found you lost in the woods?"_

You gasped. "Dream?! I thought you guys ditched me!"

_"What? No. A war started between me and my brother, we couldn't even be in the same place without fighting."_ Dream said, looking off to the side.

"Oh. How'd it start?"

You mentally sighed at your terribly timed nosiness, but you just couldn't help it!

How did the war start?

Why did the war start?

Who started it?

Where did the war begin?

All these questions fluttered around your mind in a frenzy, you wanting to ask all of them to your old friend. But the look on his face when you asked just one of those questions, made you reconsider.

_"Ummm. That's a tale for another day..._ " Dream said, his arms crossed.

You nodded understandably.

You fixed your gaze to the fight left of you.

The power these skeletons had, confused you...

_'Skeletons. With magic. How weird..'_ You remarked.

You looked back over to your old friend, in the same stance as before, now just looking at the floor. The expression he had on his face was disappointment and guilt like he had lost something close to him, and he felt like it was his fault guilt, and disappointment. You got concerned and just continued to stare at the skeleton, wondering about what to say to try and cheer him up

The Dream you knew when you were kids, was so different. Plus, Nightmare! Where even is he? Did he turn evil or something? Did Dream turn evil?

You took in a big breath, going to try and lay your question down the most non-offensive way to him.

"Umm. Where is Nightmare?" He slowly turned his head up to look at you. "If I can even ask that question! Ahahahaaa.." You abruptly cleared your throat.

Dream gave you a deadpanned expression, soon softening, which was a relief to you. He sighed, lowering his head down again.

Geez, was it just you or was the air getting really tense?

_"He-He.."_ He pauses to sigh. _"I tried to apologize to him... But he just didn't wanna accept my apology."_

You tried to not just burst out saying how that's so vague and you didn't even answer your question. You had to hold your emotions back, you didn't want to upset him.

He quickly raised his head, like dear when it hears something nearby. _"I-I'll have to tell you later."_ He proceeds to pokehis head out only to gasp, but not loud.

You gave him a, 'What? Is something wrong?' face.

He comes over to you, whispering in your ear.

"They brought in reinforcements!" He whisper-yelled.

You heard a giggle from behind you two, coming from the right of you. The fight was left of you, you thought it was some kid giggling and it would get you caught!

You were wrong, so _very_ wrong.

"Hello, Dream!~"

We both turned around to see another skeleton he had on a long scarf, that seemed to go down to his ankles, he had mint green, white, and black shoulder.. things on. You forgot the name. They had a blue and white shirt, the top being white and the bottom of the shirt being white. The design sorta looking like stalactites in a cave, with the white being the stalactites. He had two blue pupils, on eye-socket having the word ERROR in it, as well as two glitches.

So yeah. That's unsettling. _'He looks so innocent but so evil.'_ You commented. Glaring at the skeleton.

"The last time we fought one on one, well, hehe, you know what happened. The good part about today is that you won't only be fighting me, but Nightmare, Error, and your friend!" Suddenly you two were surrounded, that blue jacket skeleton tied up in strings also surrounding you.

You turned around the other way to see Error, which you could assume is his name hence his features, accompanied by Ink struggling with being tied up in the background and

...

Wait... NIGHTMARE?

_'THAT TENTACLE PERSON. IS NIGHTMARE?!'_ You mentally exclaimed, surprised expression.

**"What's with the face? Horrified by our appearance?"** He cackled.

You were frozen in your tracks, trying to keep yourself from having a mental breakdown. You took a big breath, looking Nightmare dead in the eye-socket.

"No. In fact, they're a turn on!"

What a response.

\--To put it simply.

The evil crew gave you deadpanned expressions, except for Error, he just looked done with the world. You heard snickering from the blue jacket skeleton, which kinda made you laugh as well.

Which was interrupted abruptly, with Ink apparently getting out of the strings hold and kicking that newly introduced Error skeleton in the back. Setting free that blue jacket skeleton.

Ink sent him flying into the newly introduced bad skeleton, which you could admit was a little funny.

Just kidding, you wanted to wheeze so hard that your lungs would collapse.

But you couldn't, sadly.

"Thanks for the distraction, it was funny!" Ink giggled, it made you blush with embarrassment.

"Alright, no time for chit chat people, this timeline is collapsing, and if we don't get out of it, our code will collapse as well." The blue jacket skeleton said.

_"What?! I thought the only ones in this timeline were Nightmare, Error, and now ErrorBerry! It takes more people to collapse a timeline than that!"_ Dream uttered, frustrated.

"Well, turns out, Nightmare's lackeys started a genocide of people everywhere all over the planet of this timeline." He paused to show us his phone, showing pictures of the havoc happening everywhere. "And before I noticed, I was already here and couldn't call in for backup." The blue jacket skeleton said, rubbing his 'eye-lids'...

_'He's a monster made out of bone!'_ You remarked, slightly disturbed. You luckily didn't show your disturbance on your face.

Dream and Ink collectively sighed. Filled with disappointment.

"Hey! At least we can save the people still alive! Right?" You said, trying to uplift the group.

Ink shook his skull. "No, we can't. Even if we called in reinforcements, they would be too late. Traveling from long distance is tiring, and our base is far from here."

Your face turned into discouragement, feeling bad.

"Well, I need to go get my brother. We need to evacuate this timeline, and quickly!" The blue jacket skeleton said, soon _somehow_ disappearing away.

He brought up a good point.

HE REALLY DID!

"I NEED TO GO SAVE MY PARENTS! I can't let them just DIE!" Your sudden interruption startled the skeletons still here. They nodded at you.

_"Where are your parents then [Y/N]?"_ Dream asked.

"They're close by! Don't worry!"

———

You neared your parent's house, running down the newly paved sidewalk.

Sure, you would lose your restaurant, your friend, and so much more.. but at least you would have your family...

_Is what you said._

You stared at your parents' house, destroyed. You bolted into the house screaming 'MOM, DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?' Despite Dream and Inks reprimands.

You see, they already knew how this was gonna end.

You did too, _you were just too blinded with love and concern to see it._

You quickly ran down to the basement, despite the many broken and badly supported stairs, you did. Dream and Ink both followed after you. You began searching for them, remembering that the basement would always be their go-to place for disasters.

You saw that half of your basement had caved in.

The same side where your parents laid dead, impaled by floorboards from the story above.

You stood unmoving, a rush of emotions flowing through your horrified expression.

Ink and Dream showed up behind you, only to see the same scene. Dream gasped covering his mouth with his hands. Ink did sorta the same thing as you, in this case, standing unmoving, with a face you couldn't describe.

You rushed over to their dead bodies, trying to find out for any signs of life. You checked their pulse after moving some of those floorboards with a set of strength you never knew you had.

Their pulses stayed cold, everywhere you checked for them. Their chest, wrist, neck...

Not a single place, you could detect beating.

You began to break down into tears, those tears falling on your parents' dead bodies. You stared down at your father and your mother with blurry tear-filled eyes.

Dream came over and hugged you to the left of you. Ink just stood to the right of you, looking away from the scene in front of him.

You got out of Dream's hold and examined their bodies, not for signs of life, but belongings. So you could always remember them.

You only seemed to find your mother's necklace, it was white, with a nice pastel purple star-shaped pendant that could open. The inside of the pendant carrying a picture of you when you were just a toddler just starting to walk, your mom, and your dad. You all were in front of the house, which you had all just painted a nice mix of royal and plum purple with the house just being sold to you guys.

You closed the pendant, putting the necklace around your neck. Before finally standing up.

"Let's get out of here." You said.

———

You stepped out onto the broken pavement, followed by Dream and Ink.

"Hey, guys." The blue jacket skeleton said, putting his hand up. This very tall skeleton behind him, also waving. "Ready to go?"

You nodded, hell, the three of you did.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked, raising some sort of brow.

You clutched your pendant. "We'll tell you later."

———

You fumbled through the portal that you had just found out Dream could summon, these skeletons astounded you more and more every second with their abilities.

You arrived at this huge castle, and you mean huge!

For a second it took your mind off your parents' death, also contemplating when you could finally take a nap.

It had been a long day for you, understandably so.

You and your group were apparently in front of the castle, guards stationed around. The scenery caught your eyes, it was truly beautiful. The number of colors — primarily yellow —, scattered around made you feel weirdly comfortable. But comfortable nonetheless.

"Woah. So this is you guys' castle? I heard it got remodeled but not THAT good.." The blue jacket skeleton commented, discombobulated.

"Yeah! Ever since we got paired up with the Swapverse we had to expand! And! Not to mention it was done by yours truly!" Ink pointed at himself.

"And Reboot."

"And Reboot— WAIT, WHAT?" Ink said stopping himself.

You turned around to see another skeleton like that Error skeleton who tried to use you earlier.

Wait. Swapverse... Oh! You finally began to get the name.

"Haha! You're so silly Ink! By the way.." He disappeared! Your mouth fell agape in amazement. Which blue jacket seemed to snicker at. "Who is she?" He suddenly appeared next to you, pointing at you with a slanted stance.

\--Which startled the hell out of you so much that you fell on your ass.

The skeleton, presumably named Reboot giggled at your clumsiness. "I'm so sorry for laughing!" He stuck a hand out towards you, you took it thanking him with a shy expression.

_"This human, Reboot, is my old friend [Y/N]! I've mentioned them before right?_ " Dream asked hand cupped around his jawline.

"Well, if you did, I wouldn't remember. But anyway, nice to meet you [Y/N]! You're gonna have lots of fun here!" He encouraged. You smiled at his niceness, it made you feel at home.

Which you desperately needed to feel at the moment.

"GUYS!" You heard the big front door blast open from this little skeleton with a nice bright blue scarf. "WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE! YOU DIDN'T REPORT BAAAACK!" He yelled, while also sprinting towards us.

He stopped in front of us, not even huffing and puffing.

"How he do that?" You murmured, jealous of his athletic ability.

"WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE GUYS?" He yelled, making you want to cover your ears.

Dream and Ink both looked down in shame. _"Blue, we didn't win the battle... We lost it. And the timeline collapsed.."_ Dream said with remorse.

You held his shoulder. "You did your best Dream." You comforted him with a comforting look of understanding. You understood that there was nothing more that he could do, sad to understand though.

But as your parents once said,

_'Not everything is going to be fair in this world, bad things will happen that is just way out of your control.'_

But they never said that the hard truth wasn't changeable.

_You are filled with PERSEVERANCE._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo, my radiant readers!
> 
> How was the chapter?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> And if you did I would appreciate you telling me why you did so I can hit the areas where it's enjoyable and make it more fun to read for everyone!
> 
> But about the actual contents of the story, dark right?
> 
> A bit-- No. A LOT of a doozy...
> 
> Also, your trait is PERSEVERANCE! 
> 
> How fun is that?
> 
> Going to have so much fun with that detail I swear to goodness. XD
> 
> I hope to post the third chapter of this fic later in the day, so stay on your heels!
> 
> Have a great day, night, or whatever to you all you amazing people! Now, remember, DFTBA! [Don't forget to be amazing!]
> 
> If you need to ask any questions --like my upload schedule, or my progress on Imposter! --, feel free! 
> 
> I am extremely open to answering any unanswered questions! :D
> 
> Now if you excuse me, it's time to post the third chapter! 
> 
> | 𝐏𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 December 4th, 2020 |


	3. [How Unexpected]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How unexpected.
> 
> The event that no one guessed.
> 
> Their motives were so unclear!
> 
> No one saw this coming.
> 
> The only thing you can all do is sit in shock.
> 
> And it begs the question,
> 
> "What do they want with him?"

**_•[Your POV]•_ **

"TONIGHT WE ARE VICTORIOUS"

You stirred in bed, hearing your musical alarm go off.

"CHAMPAGNE POURING OVER US"

You groaned, you shouldn't have stayed up so late last night.

"ALL MY FRIENDS, WERE GLORIOUS"

You pushed yourself up, rubbing your tired eyes of sleep. You felt a rush of lukewarm air fall on you as the bedsheets fell off of your sleepy form.

"TONIGHT WE ARE VICTORIOUS"

It was a truly catchy song to wake you up in the morning. It was also extremely loud. You grabbed your phone and pressed snooze. Just need a few more minutes of sleep...

_"Rise and shine [Y/N]."_ You heard Dream say, right in front of your curtains. You yelped, he comes out of nowhere like a damn ninja all the time!

You rubbed your sleepy eyes more to see Dream walking over to your curtains, you deadpanned for a second.

Then it hit you...

"No! Dream! Don't open those curtains!"

But alas, it was too late. They were opened... You hissed at the bright light invading your room, trying to cover your eyes. It ended up being ineffective.

You surrendered to the golden gleams and sighed, taking your hands off your face. You gave Dream an annoyed expression. He snickered at you, covering his mouth.

_"C'mon [Y/N], you have to get up! You have to help train the new people with Blue!"_

Oh yeah... You did agree to that. You smiled at the remembrance of being the 'new kid on the block' so to speak. You got your ass beat all the time, but you kept getting back up. And look where it led you! You're now an assistant general! An assistant to General Blue, or Blueberry.

Your mind traced back to the adorable skeleton. He was a true gentleman and badass. Despite how cute he came off, he knew when to get serious. So when you were asked to be promoted from Commanding Officer to his assistant you said yes!

Your smile got bigger at the memories you had with the crew. It had been a very fast two and a half years.

_"Well [Y/N], I'll be downstairs. You go take a shower now. Remember that training starts at 7:45!"_ He said. You heard him close your door, and his steps gradually moving away from where you were.

You stretched, yawning. You put your feet on the ground, pushing yourself up and out of bed. You heard a crack from your spine as you stretched. That was a good crack, you were the best chiropractor you knew.

"TONIGHT WE ARE VICTORIOUS"

You got startled at the sudden noise, your reflexes being so trained that you got in a fighting stance. You sighed at yourself.

"CHAMPAGNE POURING OVER U—"

You pushed stop on the alarm, putting your phone nicely back on it's charging port.

"Welp, time to start the day!" You mumbled.

You remembered the time your phone displayed earlier, 6:32 AM.

Way more time than you needed to get ready! You could even have seconds of breakfast! The breakfast that you helped prepare of course. You loved to cook, that's why you opened a restaurant for goodness sake!

Too bad that the restaurant got temporarily lost in code.

Ink was still trying to fix that timeline, he has a lot of work on his hands. In the meantime, the survivors live in their little communities in the Omega Timeline. Which is overseen by the Omega Bros. Swifty, Snazzy, and Siren, along with their parents Sensy and Ganz overseeing as well from time to time. They were truly a nice family.

You were reminiscing hard today, weren't you?

———

You walked down the hall, smelling of lavender and vanilla. One of your parent's favorite smells. You smiled at the memories of them, grabbing your purple star locket with gratitude.

You waved at the maid and butlers along the way, also seeing some of your Commanding Officer friends you had made for being a Commanding Officer for so long.

You got to the main level, walking towards the private kitchen. Yes, the _private_ kitchen. You and Blueberry always cooked the dishes for the crew in the morning, ever since the day you got there it had just become routine. Plus, you always enjoyed your friends' satisfied faces when they ate your food. It made you feel fuzzy inside, in a good way.

"Blue? You in here?" You asked, looking around the big kitchen. But with all seriousness it was big! It was as big as the common kitchen and it was supposed to hold up to 35 chefs when guests would come! Not to mention, it had two parts. Nothing but a door separating the two rooms.

This was a truly grand kitchen.

"HUMAN [Y/N]? DID YOU CALL FOR ME?" He asked for you, poking his head through the door you just came in from. It took a while for you to adjust to his volume. You often joked that he spoke in 'all caps'.

"Yeah. I did. Do you wanna start cooking now?" I asked, casually crossing my arms.

"NOT YET... MY BROTHER IS UP! VERY UNUSUAL OF HIM... I AM CURRENTLY SEARCHING FOR HIM!" He said, putting his phalange up to the ceiling in a matter-of-fact manner.

You began to think of the tall skeleton, you were five foot five, decent size for your age. Now he was six foot one, towering over his older brother's small height of four foot five. You found it sort of funny you were taller than your General, having to help him make food by picking him up so he could get to the taller shelves sometimes.

"So, he isn't in his room?" You asked, raising your eyebrow.

"NOPE! BUT I WILL FIND HIM! OR I WILL HAVE TO RESORT TO TEXT, WHICH WILL PROBABLY HAPPEN IF I'M BEING HONEST HERE. I'M SURE HE'S JUST AT MUFFET'S TO GET A STASH OF HONEY." He yelled, emphasizing some of his words. You could tell he was trying to call his brother, the undertones in his speech were very apparent.

You giggled at your superior, him rolling his eye-lights. "ILL JUST BE A MINUTE [Y/N]! I'LL CALL YOU BACK HERE WHEN IM READY!" He said, running off. You giggled airily at him, shifting your shoulders.

_'I wonder where the others are?'_ You pondered, cupping your chin.

———

You had walked around the castle exterior for a little bit, now walking outside your hands behind your back. You loved the castle and how welcoming it was when you first got here. The daffodils and lavender littered around the castle and the golden yellow and snow white decor was always so welcoming, you wondered how the decor was on the other side of the war. Is it ugly? Is it grand? Only your superiors had seen it in several missions.

Speaking of the other side.

You wondered how people could work for such a tyrant like your old friend Nightmare, you had no idea just how mean he is. He lures people in with a promise that he'll give the poverty a chance at power, then chain them up like animals forcing them to work for him!

'At least that's what you heard.'

But you trusted your superiors and what they had to say, they were not only your bosses but your friends! And you listen to friends.

_Right?_

But back to the calm castle decor!

You sat on the green grass, combing your fingers through it. You had always been one for nature. While your parents were complete home-bodies! You always liked going into the woods from your back yard, finding places you could sit in, and just think.

You called yourself a mixture of Snow White and Tiana. Two Disney princesses you loved as a kid. Like Snow White, you could connect with animals. You even stopped an egg from falling out of its nest at one time. While loving cooking, like Tiana. And always trying to make the world seem less gray, like how she did.

And they both found their charming prince...

Ah, love! It had always been a hard concept for you. Your low-esteem killed you day in and day out feeling as if that no one would _ever_ love you. That feeling only got worse when Dream and Nightmare left out of nowhere. They stopped answering your calls from your secret hideout in the woods.

_'"Th-they abandoned me!"'_ You recalled.

Even now you were still a bit salty. Why couldn't they just tell you, one of their only friends, that a dispute — that you still don't know the whole story about till this day— happened that for some reason, started a war!

Like, damn.

You got up from the spot on the grass, feeling the shift of gravity hit you. You were hungry, and your tummy started to rumble.

Where was Blue? You briefly checked your phone for a sec. He still hadn't texted you. After 9 minutes!

You sighed, now back to the objective.

Find your friends.

You started to trudge back into the castle, feeling the shift of air temperature as soon as you came in. You shut the door coming back in, locking it. You didn't see any guards on the way in. Either they were slacking off somewhere else, or they had a shift change. You didn't have your schedule which you were gonna get from Blue, but he wasn't here right now.

You walked to the middle of the ground level castle, where the lounge room was. At least the private one. You opened the doors and look who it was, your friends!

"Hey [Y/N]." You turned to your right to see Swifty standing there, pop or soda as some called it in his hands.

"Hello, Swifty! Surprised to see you here. Where are your brothers?" You said while closing the door, feeling the air from closing it hit you.

"They're off in the Omega Timeline with our parents. Did you hear about a timeline in Underfell almost collapsing? They tried to collapse it as punishment for the other sides Underfell Sans fucking up on something." He said, taking another sip of his pop.

"Really? Wow. I didn't even hear about it until now." You replied, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I found out about it since it's my job. It was broadcasted for the other side to see. By The King of Nightmares himself." He said looking off, taking a sip of his drink again.

"Damn. Nightmare just needs to keep control of everyone huh? Never let anyone be imperfect.." Your mind traced back to the bastard. How could he do that to someone?

"Yeah. He treats his inferiors like chess pieces in a game, them all carefully placed and always ready to bend to his will. If one of them makes the slightest mistake, you'll suffer the consequences." Swifty said, sighing.

"Well, other than the other side and stuff, how have you been?" You said, smiling at him in a close-mouthed fashion.

"Oh, I've been great! Ink, Reboot, and Core Frisk are on a roll restoring these collapsed timelines! I've been able to see happy faces for days now, and those people being able to see their homes again. It's amazing honestly." Swifty smiled.

"Yeah. I wish they could fix mine, even if they wouldn't be able to bring my parents back, at least I would still have their memories able to be documented. I only have this pendant necklace." You said, grabbing it.

Swifty put a hand on your shoulder. "You'll get your parents back [Y/N], and your restaurant. I'm pretty sure that Ink, Reboot, and Core Frisk will make sure of it." He proclaimed, smiling at me. He took his hand off my shoulder whilst taking one last sip of his drink.

"Thank you, Swifty," You said, smiling at his encouragement.

"Of course. Now, I must be leaving. I'm now not on break, I'm late.." He said, deadpanning at his watch. "Bye [Y/N]."

"Buh-bye!" You replied. Then he snapped his fingers and he was gone.

You were still amazed that these skeletons could teleport! You wished you could. Being able to get around so easy... Must be nice.

You felt a small tap on your shoulder. "Hey [Y/N]." You turned around to see Halluciv, your other superior. He's was the second general here, but back in his universe, he's a king!

"What's goin' on Halluciv? How are you this morning?" You said, slanting your stance.

"I'm great! But hungry. Where's Blueberry?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I wish I knew. He said he was gonna look for his brother real quick." Your phone buzzed. "Sorry, I gotta take this." You said embarrassed look on your face.

You put the phone up to your ear. "It's Assistant General [Y/N] here, what is it?" You asked. You heard small breaths from the other line and were about to hang up when you heard.

"I'm Right Behind You."

Blue jumped out from the corner of your eye, which startled the hell out of you. You yelped, Halluciv and Blue laughing in the background.

"N-Not funny! You scared the shit out of me Blue!" You sighed. "Fine, maybe it was a little funny." You said bringing your thumb and pointer finger together.

'What if he stabbed you in the back instead?'

Excuse me?

"WELL [Y/N]? READY TO COOK YET?" Blue said, going back to his natural volume.

You still wondered what that voice was in your head just now... You should talk to Dream about it later.

"HUMAN [Y/N]?"

You shook your head, an embarrassed look on your face. "Yeah! I'm alright! Just zoned out for a second!"

"WELL THEN, LETS GET STARTED COOKING!" Blue said, running out of the room. "LAST ONE THERE HAS TO CLEAN THE ROOKIES LOCKER ROOM!"

You deadpanned, then cringing at the thought.

Wait.

You were still in the lounge room!

You bolted out of there as fast as you could, waving to Halluciv as you did.

"Blueberry you little menace!"

———

You ran there as fast as you could but Blue was already way ahead of you, he had some athletic ability you couldn't even touch!

"OH! BY THE WAY, I WAS KIDDING. THE ROOKIES WILL CLEAN THEIR LOCKER ROOM! MWEHEHEHEH!" He said, laughing at you.

You were used to his childish jokes, you were his assistant after all. And he always knew how to catch you off guard. You realized how you could've just walked through the lounge room! Ugh...

"I WAS JUST TRAINING YOUR CRITICAL THINKING. AND YOU FAILED. IF YOU EVER WANT TO GO ON A MISSION, THEN YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO THINK OUTSIDE THE BOX!" He said, his index phalange pointed up to the ceiling matter-of-factly.

You just sighed, being out of breath.

"ALSO, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED TO RUN IN MISSIONS THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING FACE TO FACE WITH THE OTHER SIDE! YOU NEED TO PRACTICE YOUR ENDURANCE!" He crossed his arms at you, narrowing his eyes in a motherly fashion.

He had an interesting way to say stop slacking off.

_'What if he killed you right now? Would you scream?'_

There goes that voice in the back of your head again giving you bad thoughts.

What the hell was it anyway?

Hate?

Doubt?

Questions were being sprinkled around your mind, giving you fear. What if it was something like that negative apple?!

You didn't want that!

"APPARENTLY YOU ALSO NEED TO LEARN TO LISTEN AS WELL," Blue said, bringing you back to reality with a swift blow to the noggin with a pan.

You grabbed the top of your head, rubbing it. Messing up your hairstyle a bit. "Ow! Damn Blue! That hurt!" You gave him an annoyed expression, while he gave a face that said, _you deserved it_.

'You _did_ deserve it though.'

There it went again.

'You should focus on the real world, you never know what could happen to your friends...'

What was it insinuating?

The possible answers to that scared you, making you shiver.

"[Y/N]? Are You Alright?" You could tell he was concerned for you, he stopped sneaking in all caps.

"I'm decent. I'm hearing voices... They started earlier today..." You said, rubbing your head again.

"Hmmm. You Should Talk To Dream About That... If You Can't Cook Right Now Then I'd Understand." He said, keeping his concerned look, crossing his arms again.

"Yeah... I don't think I should, it could come out again or and mess me up. I'll go find Dream. Sorry, Blue." You said, rubbing your left arm with embarrassment.

"It's Alright [Y/N]. Mental Health Before Anything Okay? Now go. I Don't Want You Late For Breakfast Later." He said, pointing his index phalange up to the ceiling again.

He had a habit of doing that, didn't he?

"Thank you, Blue, have fun cooking." You said walking out, waving to him. He waved back, smiling at you.

You felt the air that came from the door as it closed come onto you, now in the hallway. You saw your old Commanding Officer friend, maybe she knew where Dream was?

"Hey, Diana!" You greeted, walking over to them.

"Wow! Well, it's a pleasure to see you again, Assistant General [Y/N]..." Your friend CO Diana said, bowing to you like royalty.

"Pfft— Diana... Stop playing. It's great to see you. Now, did Dream have a small briefing with the other officers today?" You asked, getting straight to the point.

"One, it's great to see you too. Second, yeah. Third, why do you need to know this exactly?" She said, raising her eyebrow at you.

"Personal stuff Diana." You said briefly, pausing. "Did he say where he was going to?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He said you could either find him in his office or the garden."

You smiled. "Thank you! It's great to see you!"

And you were off, running down the hall.

"Great to see you too!" You heard from behind you.

Why did you feel like something bad was gonna happen to Dream?

His office was on the 7th floor, you could just take the elevator.

———

You took the elevator up.

Bolting to Dream's office.

You still couldn't find out why you had that gut feeling, that gut feeling that said _'Look out for Dream!'_ in bold letters.

You reached his office. You shifted your hand in a fist, ready to knock.

'Why aren't you knocking? You care about Dream and yourself don't you?'

There goes that voice again.

'Why are you hesitating?'

'For all you know, someone could be kidnapping Dream right now, and your dumbass wouldn't be able to save him because you hesitated...' It started.

'Didn't you always say you wanted to be the hero of the story? So why can't you just knock?'

I-It _laughed_ at you.

'Was that you just putting false confidence in yourself?'

'And you said before, you wanted to go to missions that involve being face to face with the enemy, like complex stealth missions! Like your superiors do...'

**'Guess that was a lie huh?'**

You shook your head.

That damn voice making all that ruckus in your head for not knocking on a door. For fucks sake. What the hell was wrong with it?

And what the hell was wrong with you for buying into it?

You weren't like this yesterday, you were extremely confident yesterday!

You _really_ needed a talk with Dream...

You finally knocked on the door, if he didn't answer, first open the door and briefly look around for him. If he wasn't in here, go look in the garden.

The door opened startling you, Dream was smiling at you.

_"[Y/N]? What is it? Is something wrong? I sense your distress."_ His skull contorted, turning to concern.

"Oh! Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about..." You said, smiling an embarrassed smile.

His eye-sockets widened. _"Well then, come in."_ He said moving out of the way of the door, letting you come in. He walked over to his desk, you hear the door close shut. _"What's wrong with you [Y/N]? Are you experiencing any mental distress? Talk to me."_ He said, sitting down at his desk, folding his hands into a diamond shape, his elbows on the desk.

"Well, I have been experiencing voices, a-and the voice makes me doubt my decisions..." I said, looking away.

_"Hmm..."_ He pondered. _"I think you have something like schizophrenia... But of course, that's only a hypothesis..."_

You nodded. "Maybe? I don't know... All I know is I feel... bad..."

_"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll look into it later. I smell Blue's cooking, it seems almost done. And I am famished, aren't you?"_ He said getting out of his chair. _"Now, c'mon. Let's go."_

You and Dream got out of the room, walking right next to him.

You loved your friend Dream.

Ever since he and his brother found you by accident, crying under the comfort of a tree's leaves, life was great.

You remembered being so scared and they comforted you. Y'know, it truly was a shame for one to go evil. For you all to grow apart.

Life's a bitch.

_"[Y/N]?"_ Dream called for you. You hummed in reaction. _"If you ever need to talk again, then call me. I'll always be here."_ He put a comforting hand on your shoulder.

Your eyes widened, you put your hand over his, smiling. "Thank you Dream."

———

You both got downstairs just in time for breakfast to be ready.

"THANK GOODNESS YOU BOTH GOT HERE IN TIME! YOUR BREAKFAST CUPCAKES WOULD'VE GOTTEN COLD." Blue said, hands on his hips.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. You, made _breakfast cupcakes_ , without me?" You gave a heartbroken look on your face. Not only did you love to eat breakfast cupcakes, but bake them.

"YEAH! THEY ALWAYS CHEERED YOU UP! I REALIZE NOW THAT THEY CHEERED YOU UP BECAUSE YOU WOULD MAKE THEM AND EAT THEM... MY APOLOGIES..." Blue said, rubbing the back of his skull.

You sighed. "It's okay Blue! You had the best interest at heart, so I'm not complaining." You smiled.

He smiled back.

"Hey guys, howzzitgoin?" You turned around to see Ink and Reboot, they looked extremely tired. 

"Hey, you two! Where have you been?" You asked, kinda concerned.

"Sleeping. Fixing AU Timelines for a straight 12 hours almost every day is tiring. I'm just glad Core Frisk helps us or we'd still be out there!" Reboot said, crossing his arms.

_"Well after breakfast you can sleep, I excuse you from your duties today."_ Dream calmly replied.

"But—." Ink got cut off.

_"No but's or if's about it either. I won't let you become sleep deprived! We need you on the battlefield wide awake and on your toes."_ He interrupted, narrowing his eye-sockets.

They collectively sighed. "Can't argue with the king now can we?" Reboot joked.

Dream giggled. _"No, you cannot."_

———

You just got done with breakfast, thank goodness that you'd only help to teach. No one should train on a full stomach.

"You are very good at satisfying tummies Blue." You said, holding your satisfied stomach.

"MWEHEHEHEH! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS THANKS YOU FOR YOUR COMPLIMENT." He said, bashfully.

"So, what are we making the rookies train today? How to punch correctly? How to extend your kicks? How to put a hole through the enemy's forces?!" You said, enthusiastic.

Blue chuckled. "NOT QUITE!" You gave him a confused expression. "WERE LEARNING CRITICAL THINKING SKILLS TODAY. WE'RE GONNA PUT THEM IN COMPLEX SITUATIONS, AND JUDGE HOW THEY HANDLED THEM!" He said, once again sticking his index finger up matter-of-factly.

Another one of his many habits.

You were confused. "Why do we need to learn this Blue?"

"Y'KNOW WAR ISN'T JUST KICKING AND PUNCHING RIGHT? IN ORDER TO BE IN THE FIELD YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT HOW YOUR ACTIONS AFFECT THE WAR!" He said.

"That is so boring..." You said, thinking out loud.

"WELL, IT'S IMPORTANT TO KNOW! YOU WANT TO WIN RIGHT?" He raised his bone-brow at you.

"Yeah." You replied simply.

"WELL THEN, YOU NEED TO LEARN THE BASICS OF CRITICAL THINKING FIRST THEN. THAT'S WHY I WON'T LET YOU GO ON HEAD TO HEAD MISSIONS." He admitted.

You sighed. Screw this critical thinking crap. You just wanted to go head to head against Nightmare and give him a piece of your mind. That's what all this was about, sort of. You were just so confused as to his actions, why all this death, this negativity? All for what? A stupid dispute between Dream, that Dream had long apologized for?

He's pathetic.

The only thing he wants is power.

He just needed a damn excuse.

'At least that's what you're told.'

That voice really needed to fuck off.

———

**_•[Dream's POV]•_ **

Dream was in his office, thinking.

He was worried about his friend.

He was worried for what was happening. Or could happen.

The similarities between what happened to his brother and what was happening to his friend were beginning to become apparent.

It scared him.

Nightmare had a voice in his head, and when they were closer, he told him that. That voice convinced him to grow apart, and begin to hate the world. Not to try and change it.

That same voice made him eat the apple.

He knew a cure, a cure that could stop this. His brother gave it to him when the voice just started appearing. To stop him if he began to listen to its malicious suggestions and thoughts.

I-If, if only he stopped his duties sooner...

He wouldn't have been in this war in the first place.

The voice is what Dream calls, HATE.

It has to do with souls. And it appears when people are in a low position. And [Y/N] had lost their parents, and that memory only stung more with the sudden mass-fixing of collapsed timelines.

The sad part was that, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring their parents back.

HATE is a parasitic entity. I-It took his brother away from him. Even HATE had convinced his brother that what he was doing was good, and to curse this forsaken world and _literally_ make it his own. As the name suggests, it makes the host hate everything, hungering for power to change that outlook on the world. To make the hate go away.

But it never does.

Dream let open a breath he didn't even know he had, grabbing his skull. His brother had been a hard topic for him. The only reason he didn't tell [Y/N] earlier, was that he didn't want them to be scared.

Scared that they were becoming like their enemy.

Because then, they would've been panicking right now.

Dream took a deep breath. Leaning back in his chair.

At least he had a good relationship with his friend. They trusted Dream with all their SOUL.

He smiled at the memories of his friend, [Y/N] was a fun person. The nicest, most reliable human he knew... If they went and got like his brother, _oh_ it would kill him. And would probably put him in the same position as his brother and [Y/N]!

So he needed to act quickly—.

—But that would have to wait! He was getting a call!

He picked up the office phone sat on his desk, still startled from the ring of it.

_"Hello, it's King Dream. What is it that you need?"_ He asked.

"Dream, it's Ink. And me, Blue, Halluciv, Reboot, and [Y/N] are in the garden. A-And there's something wrong with [Y/N]." Ink said, freaked out. Dream's sockets widened as he hung up.

Dream got up from his desk, snapped his fingers, and was immediately where Ink and the others resided.

_"What's wrong?"_ Dream asked, sort of frantic.

"When I touch a plant, it dies!" [Y/N] said, showing what they meant by that. They touched a dandelion, it _immediately_ wilted.

"woah. you have the death touch. welcome to the club." Reaper interrupted.

It made everyone jump, while he was just sipping his coffee.

Dream sighed, giving Reaper a look. _"First of all Reaper, why are you here? Second, of all the times to pop out of nowhere, you pop in now?"_

"one, i had overheard the conversation and decided to come. second, yeah. because it would've been irrelevant later, duh." He said, smiling smugly, taking a sip of his coffee.

He was neutral when it came to the war. He just wanted to piss off everyone with his unneeded pop-ins and comments out of nowhere. The only thing that both sides of the war could agree on, was that Reaper needed to fuck off.

"Reaper, we are having a moment that is very important," Halluciv said, pissed off.

"well, i don't really care. now, i overheard earlier that you made breakfast cupcakes and i want some." He smirked.

He _really_ enjoyed making people annoyed, didn't he?

Halluciv got in his nightmare form, grabbed him with his tentacles, and catapulted Reaper across the courtyard. Of course, Reaper teleported away, offended. Halluciv sighed, satisfied.

"Back to what we were talking about earlier!" Ink said, narrowing his eye-sockets.

_"Yes, now did you say that when you touch a plant, it dies?"_ Dream asked.

[Y/N] nodded their head profusely.

Dream inhaled. _"Alright. Let me try and see if you affect living beings? Starting with me."_ He said, serious.

[Y/N] got up and stepped back, keeping their hands firmly against their chest. "No! I won't kill you. Are you asking to die?!"

"Yeah Dream. They do have a point here." Reboot said, crossing his arms.

"LISTEN TO [Y/N] DREAM!" Blue screamed, extremely scared.

_"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Now [Y/N], give me your hand please."_ Dream said, reaching out to them.

They were hesitant, trying their best to trust him. They took a deep breath, and touched his hand. . .

And, surprisingly, he didn't die!

Everyone was appalled, except for Dream. He really _did_ know what he was doing.

_"See? I'm fine. No need to be scared."_ Dream said, smiling softly at [Y/N].

"B-But h-how?" [Y/N] stuttered, shaking in surprise.

_"I told you so."_ Dream winked.

"Yay! So I'm not a full menace to society!" [Y/N], somewhat relieved.

_"You weren't a menace to society in the first place [Y/N]."_ Dream reassured. _"Now come with me, we need to reverse the effects of this sickness—."_

"—S-Sickness?!" [Y/N] interrupted, surprised.

Hell, everyone was surprised, to Dream's annoyance.

_"Yes, sickness. It's very reversible, now I need to act fast before it sets deep in yourself."_ He said, still holding your hand firmly.

[Y/N] nodded at him, slightly scared in their eyes.

But no need to fear! Because their dear friend Dream is here to help!

———

Dream brought [Y/N] to his private study, [Y/N] in awe as they peeked around the large room.

Apparently, no one had ever been here except Dream and Nightmare!

Since this was their castle...

Dream sighed at the memory of messing up on potions and concoctions with his brother in his off time, even turning into a frog accidentally at one point. Dream chuckled while sifting around his desk for that cure.

'Where is that thing?' He puzzled, furrowing his boney brows.

His sockets widened when he finally found it, the thing his brother entrusted him with for so many years...

'I will not let [Y/N] suffer the same fate!' Dream exclaimed triumphantly, his mind filled with a sense of heroism.

_"[Y/N], I have the cure!"_ He announced with a bright smile on his face.

That's when he got another call, it was from the OmegaTale Brothers.

_"King Dream here, something the matter?"_ He asked briefly.

"It's Nightmare and his gang, he's invading an AU Timeline right now! Ink and Reboot just got there a few minutes before so they are providing protection. Dream, we need you!" Snazzy answered, his voice frantic and elevated.

The king gasped, responding that he would get there as soon as possible. He turned to [Y/N] with a troubled look on his face. _"I have to go, wait until I get back. You will be taking the cure as soon as I get back, understand?"_ He said, giving them the cure.

[Y/N] quickly nodded while watching Dream run up the stairs.

_"What is Nightmare doing?! He wouldn't have done this without a purpose! Ugh. What are you up to brother?"_ Dream mumbled, summoning his staff.

Let the battle of today, begin.

———

**_•[Your POV]•_ **

As Dream instructed, you waited for him to come home. What you saw when the crew came back was shocking. They were injured, not badly, but nonetheless injured.

Apparently, Dream had gotten there just in time, being able to shield people with his magic.

What a heroic friend you have...

Speaking of which, you saw him walk back into the castle!

"Dream!" You called out to him, running in his direction. With cure in hand, you call out to him more. "Dream! Dream!"

He turned to you, a slight disappointment in his eyes, probably from his battle with his brother. _"[Y/N]! It's great to see you."_ He said, smiling.

You huffed, regaining a stable stance. "One, are you okay? I heard what happened out there. And second, can you help me with the cure now? You have me suspenseful over here." You joked, trying to lighten his saddened mood.

_"Well, for one. I am alright, physically at least. Secondly, sure. Just let me help Halluciv heal the wounded."_ He requested, furrowing his boney brows.

You nodded, allowing him to teleport away.

You sighed, at everything. Everything today was stressful and confusing. Not to mention The King of Nightmare's motives were unclear. It messed with you, and it still pained you to see your friend, who you platonically loved so dearly, become so evil.

How could such an innocent soul, hurt so many?

For what? Wanting to prove something? What does he have to prove? His honor he never had or some shit?

It frustrated the living _hell_ out of you.

You took a deep breath, calming your thoughts. _'Don't think negative, it only brings more negativity.'_ You restated.

'Why not be negative? It gets your emotions out, right?'

There goes that voice again.

_'Shut up! I will not succumb to such feelings! Period.'_

'But, didn't Dream say letting out emotions is good for you? Or do you not follow your 'fearless leader' so strongly?'

You gasped, your face contorting to a pissed off look. _'How dare you question my allegiance to the king?!'_

'Why can't I? I've noticed that when it comes to this war the 'good side' is blinded by ignorance, looking more up to people who speak for the other side, than the other side themselves.' The voice cooed. 

_'Sh-Shut up!'_ You retorted.

'The 'bad' side always has so many flaws while the 'good' side being only good, unable to have a flaw. Sounds like willful ignorance being promoted from this side of the war, **you're all sheep's to the slaughter!** ' The voice continued, laughing maniacally at your dilemma.

"Hey, You Okay?" Blue asked, starling you.

You sighed at him, calming yourself down. Pushing down those words of the voice. "I-I'm fine. Thank you, Blue." You said, walking off to Blue's confusion.

You kept shaking your head, trying to suppress those words the voice stated from your memory.

Dream and your superiors wouldn't manipulate people!

_Would they?_

———

You walked out to the nearby woods, smiling at the beautiful sunset before you.

Dream had said to come to the clearing in the woods, apparently, it would help the cure set it with it being a calm environment for you.

"Dream?" You whispered, calling out for him. "Dream? Are you there?"

_"Yes."_ He replied from behind you, causing you to lose balance from how startled you were.

"You scared the shit outa' me Dream! Damn." You said, regaining your balance before you fell.

Dream laughed. _"That was the point, I wanted to startle you because I knew it would be funny."_ He said, stopping himself from giggling.

You rolled your eyes.

_"Well, let's get to business shall we?"_ He said, walking into the clearing.

The clearing was beautiful, especially with the sunset tonight. It was just a decent-sized spot with no trees, the edges of the clearing laced with beautiful yellow and purple flowers.

Dream told you he liked them before because it reminded him of him and his brother when they would get along. He said the clearing was an added bonus, like your friendship with him and Nightmare.

Which was a smooth compliment.

You shook your head at the memory, getting rid of that blush on your face.

"Alright [Y/N], I want you to lay on the ground for me." He said, pointing to the middle of the clearing.

You, trusting him, did as he said. Laying down on the soft grass. It gradually dying around your hands.

Poor grass

...

Dream now had a hand under your head and another on your chest area. You had closed your eyes, him instructing you to do so.

_"Okay [Y/N], open your mouth. I'm going to give you the cure."_ He said calmly. You could hear the noises that can from the small bottle that was containing the cure.

You opened your mouth, feeling him sit the opening of the bottle on your lips, the cure rushing down your throat like a waterfall.

_"You took it well [Y/N]. Now, what is about to transpire, may hurt a bit. Try not to fidget much, okay?"_ He asked.

He was right, you were starting to feel something. Like something in your soul was losing its tight, suffocating grip.

And it was holding on to you for dear life.

Your face contorted a lot during the whole practice, Dream gradually pulling out the entity.

_"You may now open your eyes [Y/N]."_

You opened your eyes, your breath fast as you held your chest in happy-pain.

Like when you get your tooth pulled out at the dentist, the operation kinda hurt but you were glad it happened.

That's the best way to describe how it felt.

What you saw next scared you.

You saw a black entity, trapped in a bottle. It had raging red eyes and a mouth, with the rest of it black as night.

That was in, _you?_

You couldn't believe it.

How the hell did that manifest in you?

"Wh-What the hell is that thing?!" You asked, your voice scared.

The entity laughed at you.

**"I am none of your damn business!"** It cackled, it sounded like you, just your voice is distorted. Like how Nightmare's voice is raspy, and...—!

Oh, my goodness.

You were connecting the dots.

WAS THAT THE SAME TYPE SHIT THAT CORRUPTED NIGHTMARE?

Dream sighed. _"It's a parasitic entity called hate, and it was feeding off your fear and sadness from your parents' death. And gave you feelings if doubt to feed off of as well."_

Woah.

This was a lot to take in.

You took a very deep breath, maybe even two breaths, and looked at Dream with a look. A look that spelled, 'What the actual fuck have you been hiding from me?'.

To be frank, that made Dream quite uncomfortable...

_"[Y/N], I'll speak with you about this later. It's getting late, and I don't want you to put you to sleep with more troublesome information."_ He paused, putting the now entity contained bottle in his bag you just noticed was there. You kind of wanted to laugh at the entity's protests, but this was serious. _"I want you to process this, and I'll tell you in the morning all about what I know, okay?"_ He asked, rubbing the palms of your hand comfortingly.

You could only nod before he got up and outstretched his hand to you. You took it, now ready to go.

You went in that clearing having questions but came out only with guesses and more unanswered questions.

What a day...

———

You shuffled in your bed, shifting in it like a rock being dropped in slime. You turned right side up, sighing a long and exhausted sigh.

You were both emotionally and mentally exhausted.

That voice fucked you up so bad.

Now, you were second-guessing yourself all on your own! Well, to be technical, more than usual. 

But still!

You were so anxious but so ready for tomorrow. A day where you would finally answer all your questions, but you were scared of those answers to come.

You took a deep breath for what felt like the millionth time for the day, finally thinking about sleeping.

Oh yeah! Sleeping.

You weren't really doing that.

It was two in the damn morning according to your clock, if Dream was awake he would've killed you for being up so late.

But you just couldn't sleep.

So much to think about happened today.

And you being the over-thinker that you are, fucked you up.

You snuggled into the covers more, closing your eyes. You had tried to fall asleep for now four times, counting this time.

That was until you heard a cry, a desperate wheeze of sorts.

And it sounded like Dream.

You jumped out of your bed, grabbing your sword you hid in your room you busted open your door that connected to the hallway.

_'Get court-martialed after you save Dream!'_ You said in your head, turning the corner.

What you saw in front of you was, The King of Nightmares, choking Dream with one of his notorious tentacles.

You froze for a minute, truly taking in what is happening before.

You've only seen Nightmare in this form in person once before.

Why was it now that you were so scared?

**"Ahhh. Hello [Y/N], how are you after all these years?"** He asked, him now facing you with a sinister smile.

"P-Put Dream down Nightmare! You're choking him! Don't you care for your brother?" You asked, shaking a bit.

He chuckled lowly at you, sending shivers through your shaking form.

**_"No."_** He said simply.

_"[Y/N]... run... get, ..help."_ Dream choked out.

And before you could say anything back, Nightmare teleported with Dream away.

It took a while for you to process, like a drop of water falling into more water, except the ripples slowly started getting faster and faster.

You cried out for someone, now not in shock. Your cry sounded desperate and utterly scared.

"I hope Dream's okay."

—Was the only thing you could mumble before you fell to your knees in guilt.

How unexpected.

Absolutely no one saw this coming.

But the question we all should ask at the end of the night is:

_What did they want with The King of Dreams?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6725 Words]
> 
> So, how'd you guys like this?
> 
> I enjoyed writing about my concept of corruption. I thought of it when I first heard of Corrupted Nightmare not being Nightmare, but a parasitic entity, which I call Hate. 
> 
> How do you guys like the Voice? 
> 
> She's fun.
> 
> Her only motive is to corrupt you and feed off the corruption --or doubt in this case-- she causes.
> 
> Now nice.
> 
> Also, I tweaked a few things about Noot's original corruption which will show itself later in the story. 
> 
> I think you all would enjoy what I have next for Noot. 
> 
> Now I hinted a big part of the story in this chapter, so if you're a really good observer where you can pick up what I'm putting down, then I commend you!
> 
> And the last thing I'm going to mention.
> 
> Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> Hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> [1982 words]
> 
> So, how'd you peeps like it?
> 
> How do you peeps like the story so far? Is it shit? Is it good? Tell me in a respectful way, please! 
> 
> Also, please know I'm very open for critique.
> 
> Like if I'm redundant, call me out on it.
> 
> Also, do you peeps have any thoughts, or feelings about this?
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please point out mistakes that I may have made, like grammar, pronouns, etc. It would be a big help to me!
> 
> Alright, people. Have a great day, night, or whatever everyone! 
> 
> -Wassy/Wass
> 
> || 𝐏𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 December 4th, 2020 ||


End file.
